Weirdness in London
by FLUFF-N-UTTER-1
Summary: While Abby, Connor and Danny are lost through an anomaly, Becker, Lester and his wife try to cope. Warning: Chapter 2 contains character death. (3.11)
1. Catastrophe

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

3.11 - Weirdness in London

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been ten days since Abby, Connor and Danny had disappeared through the anomaly.

Lester hadn't been home since it happened. He'd been spending the nights at the London flat or more often sleeping in the office. Tonight though, his secretary had insisted he leave the ARC, get a good night's sleep for once or his wife would have her head on a platter. Lester snorted at the memory. He seriously doubted that Vivian would do any such thing, but she had certainly put the fear of God in his secretary. He started to insert the key in the doors lock and then watched as it swung open in front of him.

"James," the tall slender brunette greeted him with a worried expression.

He stepped forward into the entryway of the flat. Lester heard the click of the door as she pushed it shut behind him. He leaned his head down, resting on her shoulder. The warmth of her embrace as she wrapped herself around him overcoming him as nothing else had managed to during these past horrible days. Tears fell from his eyes as his shoulders shook.

Vivian held him tighter, murmuring soothing sounds, trying very hard to believe the words she was saying.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had taken sixteen stitches to close the smallest of the gashes on Becker's forearm. He hadn't asked how many stitches it took to close the other claw marks. The pain meds had started kicking in then, and he no longer cared.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She had made dinner for them. As she helped him out of his suit jacket, she talked of ordinary things. His mother was watching the children tonight… their oldest daughter Gail was practicing for her flute recital… their son had brought home a horrible grade on a test of some sort, really needed to study more, sigh… their youngest daughter was still begging for a pet… there was probably too much garlic in the sauce…

Lester let the words wash over him, warming him, making it easier to breathe. As she reached for his hand and began to lead him to the dining table, he asked the question that had been bothering him for the last week.

"I thought you said Abby and Connor would be back in three days?"

Vivian stopped and turned to face him. "They were," she replied quietly "in my time line."

"And Danny?"

"Danny Quinn was lost in time," she said evenly, watching his face. Watched as he processed her words, watched the shock turn to hurt turn to anger.

"And you didn't think to tell me?" he roared. "I could have kept them all…"

"James," she whispered, reaching her hand to caress the side of his face, "I didn't want to hurt you… this wasn't what I was supposed to change…"

He carefully reached his hand up to enclose her hand, and then just as carefully removed her hand from his face. Turning on his heels he marched into the study, opened the dark walnut cabinet and pulled out a bottle of an even darker brown liquor. She watched as he poured the whiskey into a glass and brought it to his lips.

"James," she called to him.

He moved towards the desk, picked up a picture frame and turned to face her. "We've already changed the world," he said unsteadily, "at least three times."

She looked at the picture he held in his hands, the picture of their children.

"We couldn't have done it just once more… to save them?" he asked.

James Lester didn't eat dinner that night, and for the first time since they had been married he chose to sleep on the sofa. Sid and Nancy chirped sadly and snuggled in close to him, the sound of distress that could be heard down the hallway keeping them awake.

In the bedroom, Rex watched over the weeping woman, chirping anxiously.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hendricks and Stephenson were sitting in the waiting room when Sarah entered.

"He's not out yet?" she asked.

The older soldier, Hendricks answered tiredly "They're still stitching him up."

Sarah sat down to wait.

"Begging your pardon Miss," said Hendricks gruffly, "but you don't have to wait. We'll bring him home."

"But I want to talk to him," Sarah answered in surprise, "I've got another idea…"

"It was your last idea," interrupted Stephenson angrily "that got him in here and got Harry killed."

"No," she began…

"No," echoed Becker. He stood there, finally out of emergency, swaying unsteadily in the doorway. "It's not her fault the plan failed, not her fault Harry…"

Hendricks interrupted, "Not anyone's fault." He stood up and crossed the room to wrap an arm around Becker's waist and start steering him towards the exit. He continued, "It's late, now Miss we'll see the Captain home, you go on home too. Tomorrow will be soon enough for another rescue attempt."

"Yeah," added Stephenson, "first three tries didn't work. Maybe round four will."

Sarah watched as the three soldiers exited the hospital waiting room, the glass doors swinging slowly shut behind them. Her eyes filled with tears, and her chin quivered.

This new idea, it just had to work. They just had to bring Danny, Connor and Abby back. They just had to.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	2. Disaster

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lester's head hurt.

He woke up, scrunched on the sofa. His lower back hurt and he had a crick in his neck. Getting too old to sleep on the sofa, he thought to himself, getting too old to be drinking that much whiskey too. Sid, or was it Nancy, nipped at his hand as he started to rise.

His wife entered the room, carrying Rex.

"James," she started.

"Not now Vivian," he said abruptly. He stood and turned away from her, mumbling something about being late to work.

"James," she called again.

He turned and looked at her. Her chin was sticking out determinedly which meant he'd better listen to what she had to say. He tried to focus. This catastrophe wasn't her fault. He knew that, but maybe some of it could have been avoided if she had just told him more. The beautiful brunette in front of him raised Rex towards him.

"It was okay for you to keep him here when we thought it was only for three days," she said, "but now… he needs more room… room to fly… you'll have to take him to the menagerie."

Lester nodded, not sure if he trusted himself to speak again. He picked up the animal carrier box that Abby had left at the flat such a short time ago. His wife gently coaxed the creature into the box. He stepped back as she shut the latch and almost stepped on one of the diictodons.

"What about these two?"

"I'll take them home with me," she replied.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker woke with a groan. His arm hurt, his head hurt, but most of all…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lester arrived early at the ARC. He stopped by the menagerie, and gave Rex to the attendant, George… that was his name… with strict instructions to take very good care of the coelurosauravus.

"Don't forget, kiwi's on Tuesday, mango's on Thursday and all the cucumbers he wants," ordered Lester gruffly.

"Right sir," said George "that's in addition to the standard lizard food pack, right?"

"Of course," replied Lester as he stalked away from the lizard containment area.

On his way out of the menagerie, he stopped by the mammoth's pen. Lester held out the peanuts he had brought. The long trunk snuffled past the proffered treats, and reached up to Lester's shoulder. It almost felt like the creature was patting him on the shoulder, saying there, there, now…it'll be alright.

It would have to be alright, thought Lester. It couldn't get much worse.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hendricks and Stephenson were in the ready room arguing with Becker and Sarah when Lester arrived.

"What's going on," he asked.

"Becker's not medically cleared…" began Hendricks.

"I'm going through the race track anomaly," started Becker angrily "I'm the only one…"

Lester cut him off. "You're the only one with his arm held together by stitches!" He glared at Becker and Becker glared right back at him.

"We've already lost three members of our core team," Lester continued, "we can't afford to lose anyone else."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker wasn't happy to be staying in the ARC. Hendricks was leading the ready team, Sarah was going along to tend to the anomaly locking device.

"You stay on this side of the anomaly," Becker directed Sarah.

He knew about her excursion to the middle ages and didn't want her trying anything risky. Hendricks and Stephenson had already been warned to watch out for her, not let her try anything dangerous.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the call came, Becker knew it was bad.

Lester had Bravo team and ambulances heading out in minutes. Becker started to get in an SUV with the leader of Bravo team, when he saw Lester beckoning to him. He climbed into the seat of Lester's jaguar, surprised to see the young technical assistant that sometimes worked with Connor already in the back seat, surrounded by weapons.

He looked at Lester.

"Buckle up," ordered his boss as Lester floored the accelerator.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They made it to the race track hanger before Bravo team, even before the ambulances.

Stephenson was kneeling beside Hendricks, his hands pressing into the redness that had once been Hendricks' chest. Stephenson kept whispering, pleading really, "Hold on Joe, just hold on."

Becker looked around the hanger; Sarah was nowhere to be seen. He tried to ask Stephenson what happened, but the man only had eyes for Hendricks.

Peters, their newest, and youngest, recruit was sitting on the floor just staring at the anomaly. The com unit on the floor beside him, He'd been the one to call in this disaster. The pallor of young man's face made the dark eyes and red lips stand out strikingly. Becker knelt down in front of him, asked him what happened.

The young man looked up at Becker, his chin quivered. "They're all dead," he declared.

"Where's Dr. Page," asked Becker gently.

"She followed us," Peters continued shakily "she wasn't supposed to be there…"

"Go on," Becker coaxed.

"The creatures killed Sam and Jake before we knew they were even on us," he continued. "Will was next, then Sophie. By this time the four of us were trying to get back. Stephenson was point, Hendricks at the rear."

The young man's breath caught. "When Hendricks was attacked, Stephenson told us to go on ahead. We were running… Dr. Page was in front of me… she got to the edge, ready to go through the anomaly… then she turned and looked at me… the cliff edge… it just crumbled… I heard her screaming… she was screaming your name…" The young man's breath caught again, he coughed, blood staining his lips a darker red. Then he slumped forward, the wounds Becker hadn't seen in his back oozing ominously.

"Medic!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The young technical assistant was staring at the carnage. He didn't know which was worse, the blood everywhere or the look on Lester's face. His boss was holding a weapon, aimed at the anomaly and speaking to him.

The young man blinked, "What…" he stammered "what did you say?"

"I said lock it," snarled Lester. "No one goes through again."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was late when Lester returned to his London flat. He inserted the key into the lock, opened the door and stepped in. It was quiet. Vivian must have taken the diictodons home he thought.

He started unbuttoning his suit coat as he entered the living room. The light on the end table suddenly came on. An older woman was sitting there, glaring at him.

"James," she said sternly "you're an idiot."

"Hello Mother," he said tiredly.

"Go home now," she ordered imperiously. "Whatever you did, fix it."

Lester wondered just how much his mother really knew about his row with Vivian, or their work with the anomalies. He sighed again.

Whatever it took, he was going to fix this.

Starting with Vivian.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Augh!" Becker woke from the nightmare, shivering. He had had nightmares before. Nightmares of Abby, Connor, Danny. This nightmare had been of Sarah, Sarah screaming his name.

Becker's eyes roamed the darkness of his bedroom, realizing he was safe in his flat. He shook his head to clear it, then sat up. He knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon. Padding his way into the kitchen, he picked up his cell phone from the charger. As he punched in the hospital's number, he thought about Stephenson's terse description of today's mission. "They're all dead."

They were all dead except for the three at the hospital. Stephenson and Peters had made a leap into the anomaly carrying Hendricks between them somehow.

The nurse answering the line told him Stephenson was resting comfortably. Becker gave a grim smile, yeah the pain meds the soldier had received after his leg and hip were stitched up ought to do the trick.

Hendricks was in intensive care, still holding his own, couldn't really say yet one way or the other.

Young Billy Peters had died not twenty minutes ago.

Becker hung up the cell phone. His elbows rested on the kitchen counter, he hung his head down, hands cradling his face. His shoulders shook with sobs in the darkness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Lester and his wife

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lester began the long drive to the estate in a bad mood.

After all that had happened in the past several days, and especially after all that had happened today, to come home and be told by one's own mother that you were an idiot just seemed to be too much. He floored the accelerator of the jaguar, but whether he was in a hurry to get home or just in a hurry to get away from London, even James Lester couldn't have told you.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lester paused to flash his security badge at the entrance gate monitor. He drove down the long driveway, parking the jaguar and moving up the entry steps to the front door. He was still fumbling with his keys when the door swung open.

"Oh, good… you're here," said Vivian as she took the keys out of his hand "I've got to go… appointment… check on the children, won't you now."

Lester stood on the front steps to their home with his mouth gaping wide open, in a manner not unlike the way the house door gaped open and vacant. He watched his wife climb into the jaguar and drive away into the night.

How on earth, he wondered, was he supposed to fix things with Vivian if they didn't even talk? He shook his head tiredly and entered their home.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vivian drove the car through the gate, then carefully maneuvered a three point turn and pulled back into the driveway. She turned the engine off and opened the window. Fumbling in her purse, she withdrew a small glass and metal device. Holding it out the window, she pushed a few buttons.

In front of the car, the air shimmered, fractured and an anomaly opened. Vivian turned the car on and drove through.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lester trudged upstairs slowly.

He looked in the first bedroom, Gail was snuggled on her side, sound asleep. In the second bedroom, he stopped to pick up his son's blanket off the floor. The boy murmured something in his sleep, and rolled over while Lester tucked him in, but didn't wake. Lester looked in the third bedroom. With some surprise, he noted the large bunched up lump of bedclothes. Wondering what his youngest daughter had in her bed now, he stepped closer. Sid and Nancy, dressed in tiny outfits complete with night caps tied on their heads, were snuggled on either side of his youngest daughter.

For the first time in this long, horrible day, Lester smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was daylight, midmorning from the looks of things thought Vivian as she drove back down the long driveway to the family home. She parked the car and climbed up the steps wearily, she opened the door with her keys. Really she thought, a hundred years or more now and no one has had the locks changed?

She walked down the hallway to the kitchen, heels announcing her presence with every staccato step. She greeted the woman standing by the sink.

"Hello Mum."

The woman slowly turned to face her, sun glinting through the window above the sink, highlighting the steely gray mixed with the white of her hair. She was frowning.

"Vivian," said her mother "you're an idiot. You can't fix anything from here. Go home."

"But, but…" Vivian Lester looked around the kitchen she had grown up in…

"Go to your home," said her mother, her face softening a little, "in your time, back then."

"They've been gone eleven days!" Vivian blurted out "they should have been back by now."

"What on earth," began her mother in confusion, but then she stopped her eyes lighting up with realization. "Are you talking about Abby and Connor?"

"Yes, of course," exclaimed Vivian.

"Well, what on earth makes you think they should be back after only eleven days?" asked her mother. "You know the history… it was much longer than that."

Vivian did remember her history lessons, once it had been three terrifying days in the cretaceous for Abby and Connor. Now though it seemed it was going to be much longer. She nodded and turned to go. Her mother called after her once more.

"Don't forget, Practical Temporal Theory," she said "the first theorem."

Yeah, thought Vivian ruefully. Rule number one - if you go back in time, something will change.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lester woke to hear rustling. The sound was coming from the large walk in closet at the far end of the bedroom. The light shone through a crack between the edge of the door and the jamb. He heard a small thump. A high heeled shoe hit the floor, landing in the narrow space.

"Vivian," he asked "is that you?"

The space between the edge of the door and the jamb widened. More light poured into the room. His wife's face appeared, long brown hair curling and cascading over her shoulder.

"Sorry," she whispered "I was trying not to wake you."

"Really, I'm rather glad you did," replied Lester. He sat up in the bed. "We should talk."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Downstairs in the kitchen, Lester and his wife puttered at making a cup of tea. A little honey, a little cream… soon they were both sipping a soothing warm beverage in a companionable silence. Lester stirred his tea once more, watching the swirling drink, trying to think of the best way to begin this. They both spoke at once.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you more," Vivian started.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice," began Lester.

They both smiled, tiny, quivering little smiles, but smiles none the less. Lester reached his hand out across the table to clasp his wife's slender fingers.

"Why don't you begin," he said.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Connor and Abby will be back," she said in a rush "but it might take a while."

"How long?"

"I don't know," she replied "something changed."

"I thought that's what you were here for…" Lester said slowly "to change something… yes?"

"Yes," she agreed, "but I wasn't supposed to change that."

He remembered what she had told him when they first met. What was it, fourteen or fifteen years ago now?

"I thought," he said carefully "that we were going to change the world. Change it for the better."

"We are," she said softly.

"And how is this better?" he asked sarcastically. "You told me Abby and Connor would be stuck in the cretaceous for three days, but that we would rescue them. You never said anything about Danny."

She looked at him with her big brown eyes, bottom lip quivering. "James," she started…

"It's been eleven days now… we've sent four rescue attempts… they've all failed…" he continued bitterly, "do you know how many people we've lost?"

"James," she started again. But Lester interrupted angrily. He had lost his calm cool façade.

"The arrogance of you, or anyone really, coming back in time… to fix us… to change us… to suit your future," he raged "How dare you?"

"James," she cried "it's not like that."

"Why didn't you just write us a note on the cliffs of Dover, tell us what to do…" he continued heedlessly, "give us our marching orders…"

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Do some of that timey-wimey stuff," he added, sarcastic again, waving his hands in the air, "you know… kill the villains grandfather before his parents were ever conceived or something like that…"

"It sounds like you've been watching some of Connor's science fiction telly," she said incredulously.

"Well, so what if I have," replied Lester. "The young man's been a flat mate for the past couple of months."

"James," she cried "that's fiction, not science!"

"Hmmph!" he snorted inelegantly, "There's science involved with time travel?"

"Of course there is," she shouted, finally having lost her patience, "My great-great grandfather wrote the book on it."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They were both standing now, their teacups forgotten. They stared at each other incredulously.

"What do you mean?" Lester asked.

"Connor and Abby will be back," she said again. "Connor is going to write a book some day, explaining all … all… this… time travel."

"And Connor," asked Lester somewhat shakily "is your great- great grandfather?"

"Yes, he and Abby," began Vivian.

"No, no… don't tell me," said Lester waving his hand "spoilers you know."

Vivian Lester glared at her husband. "Don't mock me," she hissed. "Tell me, if you had seen the future spoiled, humanity destroyed, wouldn't you go back and try to change things?"

He looked at her, sighed. "Of course I would," he said "you know I would. Tell me," he paused "whatever it is… that you can tell me."

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him warily. Then she exhaled deeply. "All right then," she began "you already know about Helen Cutter… there are people who try to manipulate the time stream for their own purposes… have you met Philip Burton yet?"

Lester shook his head. No he didn't know anyone by that name, at least not yet.

"And did you ever really see the body of Stephen Hart?"

Lester's eyes widened.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Lester called a moving and storage company.

Abby's pets had already been taken to the menagerie. Sarah had made sure the pets were taken care of when they first went missing. So, when the movers went to Abby's flat all they had to deal with was packing boxes and loading furniture. Then they picked up all of Connor's things from Lester's flat. The stuff was boxed up and safely stored away, for whenever they returned.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next week at work, when the minister called saying the ARC's work would be suspended, Lester handled it with his usual grace and acerbic charm.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two months later, when reports of a stegosaurus in the member's bar of the House of Commons hit the news, Lester merely smiled.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the minister called again, asking for him to come back, the ARC's work really should continue… in one form or another, Lester agreed on two conditions.

First, he wanted Becker back as head of security.

Second, the lockers of Abby Maitland, Connor Temple, and Danny Quinn must be packaged up and taken over to the new ARC.

The conditions were non-negotiable.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And when Connor's mother stormed the new ARC, breaching all security checkpoints, Lester was the one to calm the intimidating little woman down.

He held her hand, patted it and promised, they'd be back… some day, Lester was sure of it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	4. Becker and his men

**Disclaimer: Primeval does not belong to me, this is fan fiction, not for profit.**

**Any references to people, places, businesses etc is entirely fictitious.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker felt responsible. He should have been there. He would have… what he could have done he really didn't know. But he was definitely going to be there for his surviving team members.

He pulled the car into the hospital parking lot, walked into the main lobby, passed the receptionist at the information desk. Becker knew the way to the physiotherapy room by now. He had brought Stephenson for his hour long daily sessions for the first month after the man had been initially discharged from the hospital. For the past four months they had been coming twice a week.

Becker always found something for himself to do, an errand of some sort that would take him out of the hospital and give Stephenson the privacy he needed to do the painful exercises the therapist demanded. At the end of the hour, Becker would return to take his friend home and make sure he was settled in alright before he left.

But today, they weren't going straight home. Today, they were going to pick up Stephenson's flat mate. Hendricks had survived by some miracle. He had spent three weeks in intensive care before he was considered stable enough to be moved to the convalescent rehabilitation wing of the hospital. Today now, Becker and Stephenson were going to take him home. Tomorrow, Becker would bring Hendricks back for his first session of physiotherapy. It would be a while yet before either of his friends would be able to drive a vehicle on their own, so Becker would be their chauffer. He would be there as long as they needed him.

After all, he had submitted his resignation. It wasn't like he was busy doing anything else important.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Becker stared at the man across the table incredulously. Had he really said that James Lester wanted him back? Wanted him to withdraw his resignation?

"I'll want to speak to Lester first," was all he said in reply.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lester stared at the young Captain. Becker was usually so impeccably groomed, it was surprising to see him with even a hair out of place, or as in this case, several hairs out of place.

"I heard that there's going to be a new ARC," said the younger man abruptly.

Lester nodded.

"And I hear that you want me to withdraw my resignation."

Lester nodded again.

"Why?"

"It was a mistake to suspend the ARC's work in the first place," Lester began "resuming our work, starting at this new ARC, I'll need someone in charge of security that I can trust."

"Someone you can trust to fail," said Becker bitterly.

"Is that what you think?" asked Lester in surprise.

"Well what else should I think," responded Becker. "I was supposed to protect the civilian team… and… and… Cutter and Sarah are dead… Abby, Connor, Danny... their lost... probably dead by now..."

"I don't believe that," said Lester. "In fact I insisted that Abby, Connor and Danny's lockers be brought over to the new ARC." Lester looked down at his manicured fingernails rather nonchalantly, then continued speaking "In fact it was one of the two conditions I insisted upon before I would agree to resume directing the ARC's operations."

Becker narrowed his eyes as he looked at Lester. "What was the other condition?"

Lester looked up at Becker, as if in surprise. "Well," he said "that you return as head of security, of course." When Becker just stared, Lester continued.

"I want a man who is willing to take on a pack of future predators and get everyone, the team, some annoying young man that should never have even been involved, and himself, out of a dangerous situation if needed."

"I want a man who is willing to go above and beyond, even to the minister, if needed."

"I want only the best. And that's you. You're needed," said Lester.

Becker withdrew his resignation.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The morning Connor's mum had stormed the new ARC, Becker had been away taking Hendricks to physiotherapy, but Stephenson, who had returned to light duty, told him all the details. Connor's mum, bashing Philip Burton with an umbrella. Demanding to know where her son had disappeared to. Calming only when Lester had come out, brought her into his office for a talk.

Becker tried to keep his face still, as he told Stephenson and the others to recheck security. He didn't want anyone unauthorized getting in again.

The next week, when a young man with long hair was banging on the door asking for Abby Maitland, demanding to see Abby Maitland, Stephenson and the new recruit Jenkins marched the young man in to Becker's office.

"Jack," said Becker "what are you doing here?"

"I want to see Abby," the young man said truculently "she's not been returning me calls or answering me texts for the past six months now."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lester had been out, so Becker had escorted Jack to see Philip.

Whatever was said behind closed doors, Becker didn't know, but when the sound of shouting started he burst back into Philip's office. Becker knew he was responsible for protecting Philip.

"Would you please escort this young man from the premises," sneered Philip.

Becker grasped Jack by the arm and started him down the hallway. Jack was struggling in his grasp, yelling wildly.

"I want Abby… you've got no right… I want Abby… I'll sue the lot of you…" Jack continued ranting and raving every step of the way out.

Becker left Jack standing on the side walk with stern instructions to not come back again, and then he turned to go back in the new ARC. So he didn't see how Jack's eyes filled with tears, how his chin trembled. Becker didn't see a scared little boy who had just been told his big sister was lost in time and might not ever return.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Becker saw two people crouched down beside the anomaly locking device, he couldn't believe his eyes. His breath caught, his chest felt tight and he suddenly found it hard to breathe. He blinked his eyes, once, twice. They were still there. He walked slowly over, knelt down and held out his hands.

"I hope you brought me a souvenir."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N for a story of Abby and Connor's time in the cretaceous, please see companion piece Weird.


End file.
